A connection apparatus which is arranged as a sleeve is known from DE 39 03 355 A1, in which a corrugated tube is inserted. The corrugated tube inserted into the sleeve can be axially fixed by means of a tongue with a projection facing into the interior of the sleeve for engagement in a wave trough of the corrugated tube, which tongue is formed in the wall of the sleeve and can be deflected in a resilient fashion. In order to seal the same in relation to the sleeve, an O-ring is provided on the one hand which is inserted in a wave trough of the corrugated tube, and furthermore a further seal which rests on the face side against the end of the corrugated tube and which sits on its part in an annular axial groove of the sleeve and rests on the inserted end of the corrugated tube. The O-ring needs to be introduced in a wave trough at the end of the corrugated tube for sealing purposes before the insertion of the corrugated tube, because the seal on the face side frequently is unable to seal in a sufficient manner, especially when forces act on the corrugated tube in the direction out of the tube.
DE 197 23 410 A1 describes a fastening arrangement for a corrugated tube on a substantially hollow-cylindrical connecting piece on which the corrugated tube is slid and is secured there against axial withdrawal of the corrugated tube by means of at least one strut arranged in the longitudinal direction of the corrugated tube. The strut or struts is/are pressed by an annular clamping ring against the outside of the corrugated tube, through which sufficient security against withdrawal of the corrugated tube from the connecting piece is achieved. The corrugated tube is sealed in relation to the connecting piece by an O-ring placed in a wave trough. Two parts are required for the sealing, which are the O-ring and the clamping ring for pressing the struts radially to the inside against the corrugated tube and thus against the connecting piece.
In the connection apparatus according to DE 199 43 764 A1, a corrugated tube is slid on to a connecting piece and held against withdrawal by means of a two-part foldable securing sleeve. Engagement elements for insertion into a wave trough of the corrugated outside shape of the corrugated tube are provided on the inside of the securing sleeve, with the two securing sleeve parts being movable relative to one another and being interlocking with respect to one another and can be latched with the outside of the corrugated tube. The two sleeve parts are fixed in an articulated manner to the connecting piece by means of a film hinge. A very good securing means against undesirable withdrawal of the corrugated tube from the connecting piece is thus achieved. Sealing occurs between corrugated tube and connecting piece only by optimum fit between these two parts that are slid onto one another. A relatively large space is required for flipping up the securing sleeve during mounting, which is often not available in constricted mounting conditions.
Finally, a connection apparatus for a corrugated tube is known from DE 10 2005 031 871 B3, comprising a coupling part in which the insertion part can be introduced. A connecting piece with a connecting nipple is attached to the insertion end of the insertion part, onto which a corrugated tube is slid. Furthermore, a formed seal is provided which sits on the connecting piece and into which the end of the corrugated tube can be slid. A sleeve that can be slid on is arranged axially over this seal, which sleeve comprises elastic struts which can be brought into engagement in two steps with arresting means which are attached to the connecting piece. In a first step, the sleeve is fixed to the connecting piece in such a way that the inside diameter of the seal allows the insertion of the end of the corrugated tube, whereas in the second stage the sleeve is slid completely over the seal and its struts are connected in a fixing manner with the arresting means. The seal is pressed in such a way onto the outside wall of the corrugated tube that the sleeve presses the seal with its inside against the connecting piece and onto the inserted corrugated tube. In order to ensure a truly secure fixing of the corrugated tube in the apparatus, a securing means against withdrawal of the corrugated tube is provided in the form of a two-part, foldable securing sleeve at the end of the apparatus, which sleeve comprises on its inside engagement apparatuses for interlocking engagement in the corrugated outside shape of the corrugated tube when its two half-shells are folded together and locked. Although this known apparatus offers good securing against withdrawal of the corrugated tube from the connecting piece, very reliable sealing between these two parts and it can be supplied in a pre-mounted state, the entire apparatus is still relatively complex and elaborate and its mounting is relatively complex due to the two stages of the locking between coupling part and insertion part and the additional connection and locking of the two-part securing sleeve against withdrawal.
The invention now seeks to remedy this and to provide a connection apparatus for a corrugated tube which has a simplified configuration in combination with good sealing and allows especially rapid mounting.